


白包 Here now （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Series: Candy专系列 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Candy专系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794025
Kudos: 4
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 Here now （短篇）

> 糖果专系列 | 自 Poppin'

“你还相信一见钟情吗？”

金珉锡端着咖啡杯的手顿住，然后再缓缓送到嘴边。

“嗯。”

金钟大看着眼前的人，笑了。

谁不知道呢，但也就那个人还不知道吧。

金珉锡对恋爱是非常认真的类型，所以他不会随便陷入一段感情里。

他也从来没想过自己有天能撞上一见钟情这面墙。

还是一头狠狠撞上去，不怕撞伤自己，却也不求那面墙能破。

“可是，明年你大四了……真的不考虑告诉他吗？”

“我的感情我自己负责就好。”金珉锡吃一口蛋糕，奶油冲淡了咖啡的苦涩滑过喉咙，“嗯，很像这味道。”

“什么味道？”

“单恋的味道。”

金钟大正想吃一口蛋糕，就这么放下，不想吃了。

恋爱的人，总是会突然变成文青。

两人都没注意到，有人停在咖啡厅外盯着他们看了一段时间才离开。

金珉锡抱着吉他，看着朴灿烈专注调音没打算理自己，正想要开口时门被打开了。

下意识抱紧了吉他低下头，踢了踢朴灿烈。

“哥你干嘛？”朴灿烈一脸疑惑，连眼睛也清楚表达着问号。

“啊啊珉锡学长怎么在这！加入乐团了吗！”来人直接冲到了眼前，金珉锡不得不抬起头。

“……不算加入，是来见习……？算见习吧？”

金珉锡原本想着暑假自己就要到制作公司实习了，基础功必须要更扎实些，就缠着朴灿烈让他给自己教看谱和简单作曲。

但却忘了，边伯贤也在乐团。

“哥暑假要实习了，所以先来学点东西。你今天不是系上联谊，怎么有时间过来？”

“联谊又不算学分，烦死了我才不去。”边伯贤走到键盘前，随手弹了一段最近很火的曲，让金珉锡看得有些入神。

“不过幸好我来了，珉锡前辈！”边伯贤蹲到金珉锡跟前，“可以再唱一次那首歌吗？”

金珉锡和朴灿烈同款问号表情看着他。

“那时候在校庆唱的歌。”

金珉锡啊了一声，突然觉得尴尬。朴灿烈则笑了出来。

“哥那天是被我逼上台的，现在要再唱一次，可能要打死我了。”

“为什么，明明那么好听。”边伯贤非常真诚地看着金珉锡，一脸非常期待让人觉得拒绝后会有罪恶感。

“等你和哥混熟了再说，今天我要先教他简单的，你要不要来？”朴灿烈用吉他戳了戳边伯贤。

“我这不是来了嘛，什么歌？”

“我对于你……”朴灿烈还没说完，边伯贤键盘就弹了起来。

金珉锡看他们这样的默契，羡慕，也莫名地有点难过。

自从那天乐团后，边伯贤主动接近金珉锡，不管是练歌还是看谱，或者各种理由。

金珉锡本有些不自在，毕竟担心着自己的小心思会被对方发现，可是对方实在太自来熟，自然地当起朋友。

他心想，或许毕业了就不再见，朋友这一层保护色，就裹得更厚一些吧。

“哥，这里的转音可以试着再柔和些，然后进入副歌可以吸一口气加深发音。你的声线很稳，唱上去没问题的。”边伯贤指了指简谱，示范了下转音，发现金珉锡有些心不在焉。

“哥？”坐到金珉锡身旁，看他握着手机，换个方式再叫一次，“珉锡？”

“啊？”金珉锡回过神来，回过头看到边伯贤的担心，只是摇摇头。

拿过简谱，重新投入练习。

边伯贤见他不肯多说，也没多问。

后来金珉锡有段时间没到乐团，朴灿烈也不清楚怎么回事。

倒是同一个声乐老师的金钟大，提到了金珉锡最近都推掉全部课外活动，因为妹妹住院。

“……听说是为情……”金钟大看了眼边伯贤，让他自己意会。

边伯贤怎么能不懂，自己堂妹前阵子也……只是救不回来。

“你知道珉锡住哪里吗？”

拎着一个娃娃站在门口，边伯贤还犹豫着按不按门铃时，门打开了。

金珉锡没想到有人站在门口，和边伯贤无语相望了一阵，才往旁边挪让人进门。

边伯贤一时也不知道该说什么，把手里的娃娃递给金珉锡。

“我……多事了，希望你别生气。”

金珉锡接过娃娃，低着头也没说话。

边伯贤见他脚边有袋垃圾，想说帮忙拿出去顺便离开，才动了下，金珉锡伸出手，抓着边伯贤。

“谢谢。”很小，很小的道谢，边伯贤见娃娃上开始出现水迹。

抽出娃娃丢到沙发上，轻轻地把金珉锡带进怀里。

两人什么都不说，只是依靠着彼此。

不知不觉来到了暑假。

金珉锡开始了实习，边伯贤则是打工和练声乐过得很充实。

那天之后，金珉锡一直担心着自己的心思会不会被边伯贤发现。妹妹送回老家后精神不怎么好，自己担心却也不能一直老家和学校来回。

无形的压力让他看到边伯贤，坚强忍不住崩塌了。

或许对方只当做是寻求安慰，可是他止不住的担心。

边伯贤还是那个主动聊天的人，看似没什么变化。

但，边伯贤自己知道，什么变化了。

暑假结束，金珉锡实习也结束，同时也拿到了正式通知书。

边伯贤知道后拿着炸鸡和一堆零食来到他家，说是给他庆祝。

金珉锡给了他门密码让他自己开门，一进门就看见金珉锡抱着那娃娃坐在沙发发呆。

头发还有点湿，蓝色睡衣让他看起来不像是个快毕业的大学生。

“发什么呆？”摆好食物后，绕到沙发想看看什么情况，才发现金珉锡睡着了。

回想到聊天，这段时间没少被折腾吧，在制作公司实习总和普通公司不一样。

见金珉锡紧抱着那娃娃，头一点一点的，边伯贤觉得自己有点脸红。

因为有人说过这娃娃和他有点像，那时候也不知道怎么的就想着买来送给金珉锡，当做陪伴和安慰。

这么一看，好像他在抱着自己……边伯贤拍了下自己额头，止住脑洞，叫醒金珉锡。

“吃一些再睡吧。”

吃着炸鸡的金珉锡精神回来了，喝了一口烧酒，也不在乎自己明天睡醒会不会水肿。

两人边聊边吃，到了后半夜都没发觉。

有点微醺的金珉锡打算把东西都整理好，去洗个澡再睡。不怎么清醒的边伯贤想帮忙，却越帮越忙。

“你坐着吧你，不然我还得顾着你……” 话没说完，边伯贤突然蹭到眼前，两人只剩下一个手指的距离。

金珉锡僵住，也不知道怎么反应，用手指推了推边伯贤，但对方完全不动。

“如果要拒绝，记得推得用力点。”缩短了距离，吻落在唇上。

一吻让金珉锡完全清醒过来，明知不确定的情况下该推开边伯贤，可是他却不想这么做。

拉过边伯贤，主动贴近对方。两人笨拙的吻，一碰既燃。

纠缠了许久，就算呼吸困难，也只想把对方抓住。

“真的不推开我吗？”一个重心不稳，两人倒向了沙发，边伯贤暂停下来，看着闭着眼深呼吸的金珉锡，小声地问。

“只要你是认真的。”金珉锡小声回答，不敢睁开眼睛，他怕。

他害怕睁开眼睛，怕回到现实中，怕面对边伯贤。

连呼吸都被放大般，整个房间安静得让人心慌。

见金珉锡一脸倔强又害怕，边伯贤笑了。

笑两人的胆小。

换了个姿势，把金珉锡压在身下。

“我很认真，你也要认真起来。”吻上金珉锡的额头，趁着那人震惊地张开眼睛时，再次低头吻上。

两人完全清醒的吻，却是细水长流。

这天，完成毕制的边伯贤给金珉锡发了首歌，连歌词也一起发了过去。

对着电脑头疼的金珉锡听了遍，忍不住低下头偷笑。

——你像是越听抓耳的歌曲

——又像是一看再看可爱又令人喜爱的电影

给边伯贤发了个表情包，努力假装要专心工作却一直失神。

金珉锡又连发了几个表情包过去，觉得有些解气了才继续工作。

在学校的边伯贤抱着手机笑得一脸花痴，被朴灿烈鄙视地踢了几脚。

——每天早上和晚上都充满着你

——现在这份爱就快爆炸 

“所以你什么时候...”

“什么什么时候？”

“什么时候喜欢...”

“喜欢什么？”

金珉锡又是一堆表情包，边伯贤笑得露牙不见眼。

“我暗示不明显吗？校庆啊。”

金珉锡愣了好久，“一见钟情.............吗？”

没回答，边伯贤发了个索吻表情包。

边伯贤没告诉金珉锡，那天第一次见到他出现在乐团练习室，躲在门外偷听到他和朴灿烈的聊天时，自己有多兴奋开心。

“哥你真的不打算告诉伯贤？”

“你们很烦啦，都说我的感情我自己负责。”

“伯贤也不是那种人啊。”

“闭嘴。”

“校庆见他唱歌就喜欢上他，哥原来那么浪漫。”

“闭嘴啦。”

以后还有很多机会，慢慢说。


End file.
